memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Pallot
Terry Pallot is an American comic book artist who has worked on several Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: The Original Series comic issues since 1990s. His work has been published by DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Malibu Comics and IDW Publishing. His greatest number of credits come from inking, though he has also penciled many issues, as well as occasional lettering and coloring roles. His work also includes many comic book covers, and he has written one comic. Star Trek credits Writing *" " (in Deep Space Nine Special) Inking ;DC Comics *''TOS'' second series ** #79: "Blood Enemies" **"The Needs of the One" (in Star Trek Special, Issue 1) *''TNG'' series ** #71: "The First Casualty" ** #72: "A Handful of Dust" ** #73: "The Dying of the Light" ** #74: "Ceremony of Innocence" ** #75: "Cry Havoc" ** #77: " " ** #78: "The Unconquered" ** #79: "Artificiality" ** #80: " " **" " (in Star Trek: The Next Generation Special, Issue 2) **''Star Trek Generations'' ;Malibu Comics *Monthly series: ** #1 & 2: "Stowaway" ** #3: " " ** #4 & 5: "Emancipation ** #6: " ", "Pickpocket" & "Program 359" ** #7: "Working Vacation" ** #9: "Requiem II" & Hearts and Minds: Prelude" ** #10: "Descendants" ** #18: " " ** #22: "Deep Space Mine" ** #28: "Friend and Foe Alike" ** #29 & 30: "Sole Asylum" ** #32: "Turn of the Tide" *Specials: ** "Lightstorm" ** "Oaths" (in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Special) *''Celebrity Series: ** "Blood and Honor" *The Landmark Crossover: ** #1: "Prophets and Losses" ** #2: "The Wormhole Trap" ** #3: "Encounter With the Othersiders" ** #4: "The Enemy Unseen" *The Maquis: Soldier of Peace: ** #1: "Vacation's Over" ** #2: "Rats in a Maze" *Hearts and Minds'' ** #1: "For the Glory of the Empire" ** #2: "On the Edge of Armageddon" ** #3: "Into the Abyss" ** #4: "Masters of War" ;Marvel Comics *"Operation Assimilation" ;IDW Publishing *''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment: **"The Enterprise Experiment, Part 1" (with Gordon Purcell) **"The Enterprise Experiment, Part 2" **"The Enterprise Experiment, Part 3" *The Last Generation'' (with Bob Almond & Gordon Purcell) **"What Happens Now" **"Inevitability" Penciling ;Malibu Comics * #22: "Deep Space Mine" * #32: "Turn of the Tide" ;Marvel Comics *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''DS9: ** #10: "Lwaxana Troi and the Wedding of Doom" ** #11: "Four Funerals and a Wedding" ** #14: "Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen" * ''Voyager: ** #9: " " ** #13: "Cloud Walkers" ** #14: "Survival of the Fittest, Part One" ** #15: "Survival of the Fittest, Part Two" *''Splashdown'': ** "Splashdown, Part One" ** "Splashdown, Part Two" ** "Splashdown, Part Three" ** "Splashdown, Part Four" Lettering ;Malibu Comics * #18: " " * #22: "Deep Space Mine" * #32: "Turn of the Tide" Coloring *" " (in "Malibu DS9, Issue 18", credited as "color designer", with colors by Violent Hues with Janice Wismar) Covers File:DC TNG 61.jpg|Brothers in Darkness File:DC TNG 67.jpg|Friends and Other Strangers File:DC TNG 69.jpg|Dreams Die File:DC TNG 70.jpg|The Last Verse File:The First Casualty.jpg|The First Casualty File:A Handful of Dust.jpg|A Handful of Dust File:The Dying of the Light.jpg|The Dying of the Light File:Ceremony of Innocence.jpg|Ceremony of Innocence File:Suspect.jpg|Suspect File:Gateway comic.jpg| File:The Unconquered.jpg|The Unconquered File:Artificiality.jpg|Artificiality File:The Abandoned comic.jpg| File:Malibu2.jpg|Stowaway, Part II File:Malibu8.jpg| File:Malibu9.jpg|Requiem II File:Malibu10.jpg|Descendants File:Malibu11.jpg|A Short Fuse File:Malibu14.jpg|Dax's Comet, Part 1 File:Malibu15.jpg|Dax's Comet, Part II File:Malibu16.jpg|Shanghaied File:Images.jpg|Images File:Malibu DS9 18.jpg|Malibu DS9, Issue 18 File:Last Remains.jpg|Last Remains File:Fadeout.jpg|Fadeout! File:Deep Space Mine.jpg|Deep Space Mine File:Malibu23.jpg| File:Malibu24.jpg|Acceptable Losses File:Lightstorm.jpg|Lightstorm File:The Looking Glass War.jpg|The Looking Glass War File:Malibu DS9 Maquis 1.jpg|The Maquis: Soldier of Peace, Issue 1 File:Hearts and Minds1.jpg|For the Glory of the Empire File:Hearts and Minds3.jpg|Into the Abyss File:Hearts and Minds4.jpg|Masters of War File:The Shadow Group.jpg|The Shadow Group File:Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen.jpg|Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen File:Marv-Voy9.jpg| File:Marv-Voy14.jpg|Survival of the Fittest, Part One File:Marv-Voy15.jpg|Survival of the Fittest, Part Two File:Splashdown 2.jpg|Splashdown, Part Two File:Splashdown 3.jpg|Splashdown, Part Three File:Splashdown 4.jpg|Splashdown, Part Four Appendices External link * Pallot, Terry Pallot, Terry